Premio
by Azuxl
Summary: Yuuri solo desea algo de ese pequeño demonio rubio antes de que se regrese a Rusia. [OneShot] YuuYu


Bien.

Antes de leer debo aclarar que esta historia transcurre después/durante (d)el capitulo ¿3?. Ya saben, donde Yuuri y Yuri compiten para decidir quien se queda con el Frentón (?)

Siempre quise escribir algo de eso.

*•-•*

Yuri entró con fastidio y enojo a la habitación que ocupaba, sin detenerse ni un segundo, abrió su maleta con fastidio y echo sin mucho cuidado lo que restaba de sus pertenencias.

Salió de ahí, con la idea de nunca volver a pisar este lugar.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta principal paró en seco, ahí en la entrada, absorbido en lo que hacía, estaba la causa de su molestia y su frustración. Yuuri.

¿Como alguien como él pudo ganarle?

Y no solo había perdido si no también Viktor no lo entraría como le había prometido.

Tsk.

Se había largado inmediatamente de el Ice al verse que había resultado ser el perdedor, se fue, sin tener que verla la cara a nadie.

No pensó que terminaría por encontrarse con alguien ni mucho menos con el cerdo depresivo.

¿Por qué de todos tuvo que ser justamente él?

Por alguna razón que desconocía este sujeto le irritaba, le confundía.

Suspiro.

–¿Yurio?– Habló Yuuri al notar que la presencia del rubio. Este lo miró con la mala cara –¿Te vas?– agregó con sorpresa al ver la maleta.

–Vaya, eres más inteligente de lo que creía – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Yuuri ignoró el tono que Yuri había usado. –¿Por qué?– el menor lo miró alzando una ceja, confundido –¿Por qué te vas?–agregó.

–¿Que no es obvio, idiota?– Camino un poco hacia la salida. – No tengo nada que hacer aquí ya – Se detuvo, y miró fijamente al otro, cuando estuvo a su lado.

–Pero...– Titubeó un poco. Le ponía nervioso. Siempre le ponía nervioso.

– ¿Pero qué?

–¿Irte sin despedirte?

–¿Ah? ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

–No se, ¿por qué somos amigos?...–Dijo cohibido. Por alguna razón sentía que eso sería una tontería para el rubio. Y no se equivocó.

–¡¿Que!?– Elevo un poco la voz, haciendo que Yuuri diera unos pasos hacia atrás –¿Que te hace pensar que lo somos? –Escupió.

–No lo sé, lo siento. –desvío la mirada. – Pero Viktor lo es...– continuó después de unos segundos.

–¿Ah? Ese anciano ridículo no es mi amigo – retrocedió alejándose. –Ni tú, ni él lo son –agregó. Le dio la espalda al japonés dispuesto a irse.

–Yurio.

–¿Ahora qué ? –Giro para enfrentarlo.

–Se que no me consideras tu amigo. Pero yo si, Yuri –Yuri noto algún cambio en el japones al decir eso. Yuuri continuo: –Te apreció mucho –No te imaginas cuanto. – Término con con leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Yuri parpadeó confundido y sin poder evitarlo también se sonrojo. –Tzk, patético.

El otro le respondió con una risa nerviosa –Lo siento. Solo quería... –

Antes de que continuará Yuri lo interrumpió –Para ya. Deja de pedir disculpas por cualquier cosa.

–Si, lo sien...–Paro, y se llevó las manos a su boca completamente alarmado– Eh, no dije nada.

Yuri apretó los puños – En verdad que no lo entiendo.

–¿Eh?

– El que un tipo como tú me haya ganado– Gruño. Bajo su mirada, se odio sentirse así, tan vulnerable.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa Yuuri.

–Si, lo se– Dijo con una media sonrisa

–No necesito que te compadezcas de mí, cerdo idiota– Lo encaró sin titubeo

–No lo hago, debiste haber ganado. Eres mucho mejor que yo – Mientras hablaba su voz se iba pagando cada vez más.

Yuri frunció el ceño, estudiando al otro con su mirada. Bufo –Patético– dijo, se dio la medio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Yuuri –Esta vez me ganaste, así que fuiste mucho mejor que yo –hizo una pausa, y miró por su hombro al otro– Pero no te acostumbres. La próxima vez te ganaré.

–Bien– Dijo simplemente con una media sonrisa.

–Bien– Le respondió de la misma manera y nuevamente empezó andar– Me largo, no quiero verle también la cara al idiota de Viktor –Dijo mas para si mismo que para Yuuri.

–Él no vendrá– Yuuri sonrió por sus adentros al ver que Yuri nuevamente se había detenido– Mis padres y Mari le insistieron a Víktor de invitarlo a comer –le aclaró.

–¿Y tú?–

–¿Yo qué?

–¿Por qué no estas con ellos?

–Yo...–Se sonrojó, y empezó a jugar con sus manos nervioso – Me excuse diciendo que estaba cansado, pero... – bajo la mirada – en realidad, esperaba verte –confesó sin levantar la mirada.

Y un sonrojo se pintó en el rostro del ruso.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo viendo ahora fijamente al otro.

–La verdad, siendo sincero... –hablo mientras caminaba hacia Yuri– Intuí que te irías como lo estas haciendo ahora, y no me equivoqué, ¿eh?– termino de hablar cuando estaba solo unos centímetros del rubio. Sonrió al ver que lucía ligeramente sonrojado y a la vez nervioso.

–¿Que te traes ahora, cerdo?– se maldigo mentalmente al escuchar que su voz sonó nerviosa.

–Nada, Yuri– dijo antes de soltar una risa leve pero suficiente para hacer que el otro lo mirara entre enojado y confundido – ¿Sabes? Desde que te vi me encantaron tus ojos.– y sin pensar bien, con unas de sus manos quito el mechón de pelo rubio que ocultaba uno de sus ojos, y adoro el sonrojo que pintaba ese bello rostro. –Eres tan lindo, Yurio.

Yuri parpadeo confundido.

–¿Me estas jodiendo? –dijo molesto pero aún completamente rojo. –¿Es una forma de burlarte de mi, cerdo idiota?

El japonés sonrió – No, para nada. –la sonrisa desapareció – es algo que siempre quise decirte y ahora al ver que te vas siento que debo decirlo, Yurio. –el rubio se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió que Yuuri lo tomo de la cintura con sus manos. Quiso alejarse pero sintió como el otro lo apretaba mas a él. –No quisiera que te fueras.

Yuri lleno de confusión y nervios miro fijamente al nipon, este le miraba de una forma que no supo como interpretar pero mas se sorprendía de él mismo al darse cuenta que había dejado de pelear, en querer alejarse,al contrario, no quería Yuuri le soltará.

–Lo siento, pero ya no puedo. –dijo en un susurro. Y le beso, junto sus labios con los del otro y aferro más la estrecha cintura del ruso.

Yuri no cerro los ojos durante el pequeño que le fue robado, no creía, no llegaba asimilar que Yuuri le había besado. Yuuri le beso. Joder. ¿Era un sueño?

–Yurio...–hablo cuando dejo de besarle. Temía que el ruso le odiara. Le gustaba ese chico, poco a poco se había colado dentro de su pecho, a pesar de que sabía que nunca sería correspondido quiso confesarse más de una vez pero por alguna razón u otra siempre algo sucedía y su confesión quedaba muerta, pero ahora que Yuri se iba a Rusia, tenia que hacerlo. Yuri tenia que saberlo. –Me gustas, Yurio. –le soltó. Dio dos pasos hacías atrás y se empezó a poner nervioso al ver que el otro no hacia y ni decía nada – Y no sé –se encogió de hombros –todos me felicitaron por haber ganado, yo solo quería tomar un premio de ti– se excusó torpemente – perdona por haberte besado.

Yuri soltó un suspiro molesto. Yuuri temió más.

–Yurio, perdona. –bajo la mirada. Al menos pudo besarlo. Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves como lo imaginó. Si, valió la pena.

–Tu estúpido cerdo –dijo Yuri molesto. El japones se estremeció aun sin enfrentar su mirada. –Deja de disculparte y de poner excusas estúpidas, cerdo.

Yuuri lo miro sorprendido.

–¿Yurio?–

–Calla, y dejame premiarte por mi mismo. – se burlo antes, y ahora fue él que se aferro al japones pasando sus manos por el cuello, se paro de las puntas de sus pies, y junto sus labios con los otros.

¿A quien engañaba?

Este estúpido cerdo le gustaba, le irritaba, sí, pero también le fascinaba. Yuuri le encantó desde la primera vez que le vio. Desde esa vez quedo fascinado.

Yuuri tardo unos escasos e insignificantes segundos en salir de su sorpresa, sin titubeos poso sus manos en la cintura del rubio mientras seguían besándose.

¿Yuri le había correspondido? ¿Era un sueño?

Yuri fue el que separo, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero al hacerlo sintió que nuevamente era besado pero con mas hambre, gimió, cuando sintió esta vez una lengua ajena invadía su boca, la sentía rozando la suya sin parar. Joder. Yuuri le estaba devorando la boca. Y le gustaba que lo hiciera.

El japones esta vez fue el que separo, de mala gana, aún tenia sus manos sobre la cintura del menor, no quería soltarle.

–Gracias por eso–dijo Yuuri por fin en un susurro cuando junto su frente con la del otro.

–Cuando quieras...– dijo sin pensar bien, y se sonrojo hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de ello. Este estúpido cerdo había abierto algo en él. Apretó los puños al escuchar que el otro soltaba una risita –Tu idiota...–no pudo continuar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del otro una vez más.

–Me gustas mucho, Yurio. – volvió a decir cuando se alejo.

Yuri suspiro y miro hacía otro lado sonrojado.

–También me gustas, idiota.–

–Yurio...– No podía creerlo, y si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes podría haber disfrutado más de los besos de ese pequeño ruso que tanto le enloquecía y le encantaba a la vez. Llevo sus manos hacia esas mejillas sonrojadas, y lleno de pequeños besos esos labios perfectos que tenia Yuri.

–Cerdo...– al principio disfrutó de esos ridículos besos de que era víctima pero en un momento a otro, lo alejo de sí. Esto era demasiado para él, no sabia como manejar esto. No aún. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, vulnerable. Y odiaba sentirse así. Maldito cerdo le tenia gustar demasiado para hacerlo sentir así.

–Yurio.– quiso acercarse. Quería volver a besarle. ¿Era posible volverse adicto tan pronto de esos labios?

–No digas nada. – tomo su maleta que había olvidado en algún momento. – Por ahora no – le miro a la vez que le sonreía haciendo que el corazón de Yuuri diera brincos; esa sonrisa era para él. Solo para él. – Nos volveremos a ver, y esta vez te ganaré.

Yuuri al contrario de sentirse mal, entendió el mensaje. Así que sonrió mientras un brillo, que Yuri le conocía de antes, aparecía en sus ojos.

–Bien. – paso sus lengua por sus labios, logrando que Yuri se olvidará de respirar por unos segundos.

–Estúpido japonés. –tuvo que contar hasta tres mentalmente para controlarse.– Te ganare y pase lo que pase, te buscaré y exigire mi premio. – dijo antes de dar la media vuelta e irse.

Yuuri con una sonrisa se quedo solo mientras su corazón le latía fuertemente.

–Y yo te esperare con ansias.– le susurro a Yuri a pesar de que ya no lo escuchaba.

*•-•*

Espero que algún día alguien me de un premio por escribir Yuyu :)

Creo que los Yuri's están algo Ooc. So...

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
